


August 2018 Drabbles

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multiple ships, noted per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Drabbles I've done in August of 2018. Taken from prompts on my tambler.Chap 1 - Clossoesis - Cloud/Rosso/GenesisChap 2-4 - Strifesodos - Cloud/GenesisChap 5 - Sephgen - Genesis/Sephiroth





	1. Clossoesis - "I'm Pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really all I can manage between fandom rut, working on OC bullshit and just being really tired all the time. It'll do.

When Cloud returned to dark, quiet apartment, he froze, senses straining to pick up on a sign that either Genesis or Rosso were resting inside or for something that indicated the presence of an intruder. But, he heard nothing within the unlit space, standing stock still and waiting for anything to occur, he forced himself to relax though when all he heard was his own heart beating in his ears.

He still took slow, cautious steps into the apartment, eyes flicking over the furniture frantically, searching for the first signs of an attacker he would need to defend himself from. He made it into the main room before he found someone else, though it wasn’t an intruder like he was fearing.

Rosso was sitting on the couch, curled up in one each of Cloud’s and Genesis’ jackets, eyes trained on the other side of the couch with a pillow hugged tightly to her chest. Cloud’s heart froze at the sight of red-rimmed eyes and dishevelled hair, his body darting forward to kneel before her, hands hovering over her instead of touching because he knew how much that could distress her if she didn’t want it.

“Rosso?” He asked, voice quiet in the stillness of the room, coloured with worry and concern. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head roughly, burying her face further in the pillow she clutched with white knuckled fingers and refusing to speak to him.

“You ok to touch?” He asked, hoping she’d at least allow him that if she wasn’t ready to speak about whatever was bothering her yet. She nodded jerkily and he shifted up to join her on the couch, not surprised when she burrowed herself into his open embrace, her own fingers hooking in his shirt.

They remained that way until Genesis got home and found them there, joining them on the couch in their cuddle and comforting Rosso in her distressed state. Soon, they were able to get her relaxed enough to speak to them, though she remained buried against Cloud’s chest, Genesis’ chest pressed to her back.

“You gonna tell us what’s wrong Rouge?” Genesis asked, keeping his voice soft as he tangled his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand gently with his own.

“I… visited a doctor today…”

“On your own?” Cloud couldn’t help himself but to cut in, shoulders tensing and eyes sweeping over Rosso again in search of injury. Even after years of being safe, none of them had lost their knee-jerk reaction to the thought of doctors or ‘medical professionals’. His features twisted, guilt and regret tightening his chest when Genesis shot him a look over Rosso’s shoulder.

“No, I… Tifa came with me.” Rosso answered, muttering the words into Cloud’s collarbone. She burrowed herself closer to him, Genesis followed thoughtlessly. “She said that… that I’m pregnant.”

Cloud’s heart stopped in his chest, his lungs tightening in a vice as he processed her words. Pregnant? But how had? After everything each of them had gone through, it shouldn’t have been possible for them to conceive a child…

Genesis wasn’t anywhere near as frozen as Cloud was, he pushed himself tighter to Rosso’s spine, and cooing softly. “It’s alright, we’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed, pulling the other two closer to himself, grounding himself in their presence. “We’ll go slow and figure things out together, I promise.”


	2. Strifesodos - "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"

Genesis watched Strife from the observation room overlooking the cadet’s training gym, standing straight backed and focused as he watched the younger man go through his drills, over and over again, learning the new blade Genesis had forced upon him some weeks before. Strife was doing much better now that he wasn’t using a sword that was far too large for him to wield well, he could actually swing this one, which was far more helpful to him in SOLDIER.

He watched Strife intently, watching him swing and parry and thrust as Genesis had taught him, watching him gain more confidence as each move was executed perfectly and he continued to build up a rhythm. He blinked when the set was finished and Strife lowered him weapon from it’s readied position, chest heaving with his laboured breath, though not nearly as laboured as it had been only a week previous, the cadet was indeed improving.

But, that meant Strife wouldn’t need him soon, that he’d run out of usefulness for Genesis and never speak to him again, unless forced to by circumstance. Wasn’t that how it always went? Genesis would help, would extend himself far more than he should have, and then be left in the wayside as it turned out he was only being used to get them what they wanted/

But he’d still helped Strife when he saw him struggling in his classes, potential being wasted because Shinra couldn’t see that there was more to a good fighter than muscle and pure bulk. He’d helped the frustrated young man he discovered training late into the night, struggling to even pick up one of the ‘standard’ issue weapons the cadet program was teaching him to use but still so determined to succeed in his dream.

Genesis stayed even after interest shifted to affection shifted to something even more than that. Something far more terrifying than Genesis was prepared to deal with.

But he’d allowed it to continue past where he should have stopped, past where he should have turned Strife away and gone on with his life.

Because now, now it was too late to cute ties with Strife and spare himself the heartache, he wanted to tell Strife first, tell him before he was thrown away to the sidelines.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”


	3. Strifesodos - "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

Cloud had seen Genesis rolling his shoulder all day, grimacing each time he did so and waving off any of concerns sent his way from anyone else. He was used to seeing Genesis like this, it happened from time to time due to the older man’s singular wing and the strain it caused to his back and shoulders, but it usually wasn’t as bad as this.

He swallowed heavily, hands fidgeting as he tried to muster up the courage to approach Genesis like he wanted too, to offer to help the other man. But, he couldn’t shake the worry that Genesis wouldn’t let him, would wave him off like he did everyone else who’d shown him concern today.

He gathered his courage after Genesis barely managed to muffle a sound of pain as he tried to reach for something just out of his reach, arm pulling back close to his chest slowly as the tense muscles protested the movements. Cloud approached the other as Genesis curled into himself, frustration and anger twisting his features in a scowl.

“Genesis?” Cloud started, the only indication that he’d been heard the slight shift of the other’s head towards him. He swallowed heavily, eyes anywhere but on the elder as he curled into himself as he spoke. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage? If you wanted that is.”

He curled tighter into himself as silence settled between them, hands tightening into fists and about to retract his offer when Genesis answered him.

“I think that would be lovely, darling.”


	4. Strifesodos - "You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you really wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes"

Cloud didn’t know what had happened to him.

He remembered waking up some two (?) days previous and being put to work immediately afterwards, some disaster in the slums requiring all the attention that could be spared and even more so. They had worked through one day, well into the next and were only released a few minutes before he returned to the Shinra HQ building, all of them eager to collapse into bed.

Or… Cloud had tried to make it back to HQ. He… wasn’t too sure what had happened between being released from his duty by his superior and… waking up where ever he was. It was nicer than the street, so that was a plus, or at least until some balding, obese man stepped into the room and tried to proposition him into a life of whoring and scandal.

But that was ridiculous and wouldn’t happen, he needed to stop reading all those books Cassie the receptionist recommended on the Silver Elite forum, they were trash and he had better things to do with his free time than read them.

Not that he would. They were trash but he enjoyed them far more than he should have.

He must have zoned out for a moment because there were fingers snapping in front of his face, demanding his attention. He blinked, shaking himself from his thoughts and turned his gaze up to whoever was standing in front of him.

Well, at least it wasn’t a balding, fat man.

“That makes me feel so _appreciated_ , thank you.”

Red heat rose to Cloud’s cheeks, his head ducked and he curled in on himself, oh he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, hadn’t meant to at all. Especially not to Commander Rhapsodos, there were better ways to die than that.

“I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean too… it was…” Cloud stammered out, gaze focused down instead of at the Commander before him. “I don’t even know what happened?”

“You fainted… straight into my arms.” And that only made Cloud blush brighter.

Had he really done that? He was never going to able to live this down, let alone look at his superior in the face again.

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Yup, Cloud was gone now, departed from this world never to return. He’d had an ok life so hopefully he’d end up somewhere ok after Commander Rhapsodos had embarrassed him to death.


	5. Sephgen - "Just Once"

“No,” Genesis snarled, grabbing his arm and jerking him back to face him. Sephiroth turned, blinking at the narrowed eyes and bared teeth of the other man, cocking his head and waiting for him to continue. “You’re not going to just walk out that door again.”

Sephiroth blinked, it wasn’t like Genesis to complain as to the nature of their arrangement, it had been working fine for them thus far, a quick engagement in Genesis’ office before Sephiroth returned to his own before someone could notice he was missing. It was familiar, routine, why was the other acting like this.

“Just, for once, Sephiroth,” Genesis said, shoulders slumping as he released his arm to run his hand through his short red hair. “Please, just… just _stay_. Just once.”

Sephiroth blinked again, unsure what had brought this on and what he was supposed to do now, but he nodded his agreement to Genesis’ request. “Alright.”

Genesis didn’t really smile, but he looked more at ease than a moment before, shoulders relaxing as he reached out to thread their fingers together, asking for nothing more than that and Sephiroth’s continued presence in his office until they both needed to get back to what was needed of them.


End file.
